User blog:Wearetrees/Nickolas Krisofferson VAGUE
Nickolas Krisoferson came in today with a smooth grin, wearing plan jeans, converse, and a white tee shirt. His hair gave off the messy apperance,shades laying on the top of his head. He greated me with a hug, I was shocked he spotted me out in the crowd. Very quickly he passed the starbucks employies who where offering samples,shaking his head politley, making his way towards me. When I felt his muscular body wrap around mines, I automatically felt comfortable. After the embrace he offered me coffee, it was turned down,but he didn't seemed surprised. Giving me another smile before he sat down. People started to stare and notice him now. The attractive young man,began to grab eyes of all ages. He seemed comfortable so I started with the questions. So there has been rumors that you are taking a break from acting. Are they true? ( before he answers he takes a small breath while settling in his chair) Acting.. is my escape. I don't think I've ever took a break...like ever! If I did, something has either came up or I'm sick. I started acting at a older age than most actors. The first class I took was when I was around nineteen or eighteen, and I was most diffently the worst. I opened up a little more after the third class,because it became alot more intresting. I was like " God why havent I been doing this?". So it then started to become a habit, and then it became my life. Since you've became so sucessful in acting, how do you handel the pressure? There's not to much pressure. But when there is I try to stay close to home, because it really keeps me in line with who I am. I have to go back to Norway, and visit my mom. Like I literally force myself sometimes. Shes speicial to me,not only because she partically raised me alone,but also because she suppots my descians. How was is like to work with actors like Brad Pitt, Daniel Lincoln,Amy Willer, and Ashley Greene? Great! I loved each and eveyone of them. I think I'm probley the loudest of them all though. Daniel and I where crazy close. He would aways bring these pictures of horses on set, and the director started thinking that me and him where horse fans. He actually went to extreme,so at the rap party he bought us both horses, as a goodbye present. Ashley and I also had a brillient time together. I've known her every since the dawn of time. I aways enjoy being with her, so it was amazing! There have been rumors about you and Ashley Greene on set, and in public on you two dating. Yes.There has been. And all of them are really funny. It would be expected, I'm not angry about it because I get it like... every single day. But shes been out of town for a while and I havent seen her. Yes I do miss her to death,but I still carry on. But dating her would be a challege, because of my schudule and my health. So what else do you see yourself doing other than acting? Well alot of people know now, that I have been in to modeling more. I model because it's fun and another hobby of mines. I don't take it as serious as acting,but it's great! **** Nickolas has been awarded for best actor for four years straight, be sure to catch his hopefully fifth in the " National Mauro Awards" Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts